


A Night to Remember

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, leon and chris sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Ending up sandwiched between Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield wasn't your initial plan but who can complain?





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i contradicted myself and wrote something (and within less than a week of my other publication wow!). 
> 
> Part 2 will be coming soon lovelies! ;)))

Being sandwiched between two of the most attractive men you had ever met was not how you pictured you'd be spending your evening.

Earlier you had been at some bar with them, sharing drinks and laughs. It was lots of fun. You could literally feel the stress melting off of you each time Chris or Leon smiled at you. Somehow you had ended up back at one of their apartments and now you smelled like the perverted perfume of sex and male musk. Not that you minded. They were on either side of you on the bed, fast asleep. You didn't want to wake them up so getting out of bed proved to be somewhat of a task. You slowly edged toward the end of the bed. When you reached your destination, you carefully arose and began to search for your clothes. You found them in a pile near the dresser. You picked up your lilac and black lace g-string and started pulling it up your legs. For the first time, you noticed the feeling of the sexual fluids that remained between your thighs. You closed your eyes and conjured up the events of last night in your mind, reminiscing them. Leon's voice brought you out of your nostalgia. 

“Hey sweetheart, how ya doin’?” He smiled at you. His voice was still full of sleep. You finished pulling up your panties and sauntered towards him.

“I'm fantastic.” You really packed the emphasis on ‘fantastic’. “How about you, Mr. Kennedy?” 

“I can honestly say the same.” He ran his hand along the curve of your hip a few times before cupping your ass and pulling you towards him. You giggled and toppled onto him. He rolled you over so he was on top. Somehow all of this hadn't woken up Chris. He was on his side, out cold. You looked at him and giggled. You felt Leon's hand cup your cheek. He careened your face so you were looking at him.

“Look at me not him, princess.” He stroked your cheek.

“But we mustn't wake the sleeping giant,” you said, your voice mocking. Leon smirked at you.

“Then you better be quiet.” He latched his lips onto yours and put his hand down your panties.

“Leon!” You gasped, but it was stifled by his kiss. He ran his hand up and down your slit, teasing you. You bucked your hips into his hand, willing to do anything to get the pressure you needed. He pulled his hand away and cupped your sex. He broke the kiss.

“Quiet,” he grunted before attaching his mouth to your neck. He thrust two of his fingers into your core and used his free hand to fondle your naked breasts. You put your hands over your mouth to keep yourself quiet. He moved his head to suck on your nipple and began to rub the rough padding of his thumb over your clit. You bucked and moaned into your palm. You felt yourself reaching your peak. Leon continued his minstrations and right when you were about to come ceased them. He pulled away and looked at his hands, admiring the evidence of your desire on his hands. You heard him chuckle. You sat up quickly.

“Leon!” You yelled, not giving a fuck if you woke up Chris or any neighbors. He simply smiled at you and licked his fingers, maintaining eye contact the whole time. You felt your pussy throbbing. He then glanced at something to the right of you. You turned your head to see what he was looking at. Chris was looking at you both, a smug look on his face. 

“You couldn't wait for me?” He ran his hands through his hair. 

“Nope,” Leon answered mirroring Chris’ look. 

“Well I think I'll jump in then,” he looked at you. “[Y/N]?” You blinked for a moment, not knowing why he said your name. Then it hit you. He was asking if it was alright with you. What a gentlemen. You latched your lips onto his without saying anything. You cupped his face, kissing him hungrily. He reciprocated your actions by wrapping his hands around your hips to pull you nearer to him. You moved to straddle him. You felt his cock hard against your center. You grinded against his erection. He tightened his grip and ground you down. You moved your hand down to your panties and pulled them aside, then moved to straddle Chris’ cock. You sank down on him and threw your head back. Before you started moving, you felt Leon put his head on your shoulder. You felt him rub something against your ass and you figured it was lube.

“This is okay, right honey?” You nodded. He slid in. It hurt a bit but you accommodated to the stretch. All of you sat unmoving for a time until Leon broke the silence.

“Is it alright for me to move?” 

“Mhm,” you all but moaned. 

You let Chris and Leon ‘manhandle’ you. You knew you couldn't do it yourself. You felt like you were going to melt. You were overstimulated. Leon slowly pumped in and out of your ass while Chris pulled you up and down his length. The two men had a sort of system going. You felt their cocks entering and leaving you. Your body was aching for release and it had been ever since Leon deprived you of it earlier. You felt yourself getting closer and closer. Your moans were growing louder and louder. You heard someone - you weren't sure who - grunting. You had lost all sense of direction. Then it hit. You threw your head back and went limp screaming out your release. It wasn't long before you felt Leon pull out and release onto your back and Chris blow his load in your cunt. You were covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 

Chris pulled out of your center and laid you down on the mattress. You were still breathing heavy and in a sort of a daze. Chris rubbed your shoulder. 

“You did good, babe.” He was smiling at you and you returned his smile. You then felt a hand smack your ass. You let out a little squeal. Your head whipped around to look at Leon, who was smirking at you.

“We should do this again sometime. We had one helluva night.” 

“For sure,” Chris agreed.

“Okay,” you giggled. You used your hands to sit up. 

“I don't know about you guys, but I need a shower. I feel all sticky.” 

Chris and Leon were more than happy to help you fix that.


	2. The Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bad at writing threesomes. i am sorry.

“So how are you guys?” You proposed, stabbing your club salad with your fork. You brought it to your mouth and began to chew. It was sort of flavorless - the dressing was some sort of oil and the grilled chicken was a bit past its prime. You had texted Chris and Leon, asking them if they wanted to go out to get some drinks sometime. They agreed.

“I can’t complain much, [Y/N]. How about you? You’re pretty as ever,” Leon shamelessly flirted, giving your frame a once over. You smiled and took a sip of your cocktail.

“I’ve been good. Work’s stressful as always.” You set down your glass and moved your eyes to settle on the other male present. “How about you, Chris?”

“I’m okay.” He gave a nod of reassurance. You had always known him to be stoic and this changed nothing. 

You looked around the bar, observing your surroundings. It was some place called The Wily Rabbit. You hadn’t suggested it, Leon had. The sign indicating the name was in bright pink neon with a scantily clad Playboy Bunny-esque woman sitting on top of it. 

“Anything new with you guys?” You asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. You stirred your drink with your finger.

“Not much. You still with...what’s-his-name or whatever?” Leon questioned before taking a sip of his Scotch.

“Nah. We split a while back. Bastard cheated on me.” You tried to make it seem like you didn’t care about it, but you felt a pang of melancholy make your stomach flip.

“No loss there. Never liked him anyway. Something about him just pissed me off.” You let out a laugh at Leon’s response.

“Don’t be heartless, Leon,” Chris scorned. 

“No no, it’s alright, Chris. Leon’s right. Good riddance.” You raised your glass. Leon did the same and clinked it with yours. Chris didn't. 

“You were too good for him anyway, [Y/N]. Way outta his league.” You chuckled.

“So what are you gonna do now?” He questioned.

“Whatever the hell I feel like.” You smirked and leaned back into the booth.

The evening went by fast. Chris eventually loosened up, probably due to the alcohol in his system. You felt yourself slowly letting loose. The last thing you remembered before heading back to one of their apartments was grinding back on Leon and swiveling your hips against Chris’ hips to some shitty grunge rock song.

Once you all arrived, there were desperate kisses being pressed to your lips and a pair of hands groping your body from behind. You felt something hard pressing into your ass. You deduced that the one doing the fondling was Leon and the one leaving you breathless with kisses was Chris. You felt a pair of lips attach to your neck and you moaned into the kiss you were engulfed in. 

Leon's hands tugged your dress down over your breasts, exposing your bra-clad breasts to the cool air of the room. You silently thanked whatever notion had caused you to wear a strapless dress that night. The dress was quickly pulled the whole way off of your frame and discarded at your feet. You stepped out of it. Chris undid your bra and you moved your arms to help him fully get it off. Leon dipped his hand into your underwear and toyed with your slit while Chris squeezed your breasts. Your nipples hardened at his touch. You detached your lips.

“Bedroom. Now,” you said, your voice low and clouded with lust. 

You, along with Leon and Chris, made it to the bedroom never once detaching from each other. You were laid down on the bed and the men stood above you. You smiled up at them.

“So what now?” Your voice was coy. 

Leon sat down next to you and moved you into a sitting-up position. He pulled you back into him, so your back was flush against his chest. You felt his erection through his pants. He ran his fingers down your abdomen and put them back into your panties, continuing what he started earlier. You closed your eyes and moaned. Chris sat down on the bed in front of you and settled his lips back onto yours. He began to twist your nipples and slide his hands all over your breasts. You couldn't keep yourself was moaning. Your senses were being assaulted by pleasure. Leon was thrusting his fingers in and out of your core. You felt your orgasm starting to peak. You half-heartedly battled Chris for dominance in the kiss, not really caring what the outcome was. Leon curled his fingers inside of you and you felt the dam break. You threw your head back and screamed your pleasure. Your body twitched and fell forward. Chris caught you and held you until you came down from your orgasm.

“Fuck that was hot,” you heard Leon say.

“Now what do you want, honey?” Chris asked as you looked up at him. 

“I want you both.” You looked up through your lashes at him.

“At the same time?” He questioned.

“At the same time,” you confirmed. 

Leon and Chris got up to exchange positions. You helped Leon unzip his pants and heard Chris doing the same from behind you.

“You on the pill, [Y/N]?” 

“Mhm.” You nodded your head. You felt him press his tip against your entrance. You looked up and Leon.

“Fuck my face. And one of you better pull my hair.” You then took Leon into your mouth as far as you could. You felt Chris push into your heat. 

Leon gripped your head and began to move it back and forth over his cock. You felt it nearly gagging you, but that only turned you on more. Chris was slowly moving in and out of your cunt. He was probably nervous he was going to hurt you. You tightened your walls around him, hoping he'd get the message. He did and gradually increased his pace. From then, you all were a well oiled machine. Chris thrust when Leon pulled out and Leon thrust when Chris pulled out, making sure you were always stuffed with cock at one end at least. You felt someone pull your hair and you opened your eyes, willing yourself to see who it was. You were surprised it was Chris. You couldn't see him doing it, but Leon sure as hell wasn't. His hands were gripped in your hair, focusing on moving your head up and down his length. His eyes were closed in pleasure, completely immersed in what you were doing with your mouth. You chuckled, the vibrations sending a new wave of pleasure through him. He sped up his thrusts against your face. You could feel yourself getting closer to your second orgasm. Chris reached his hand around your hip to play with your clit. You tightened around him in response and felt him smack your ass. You moaned against Leon. He was definitely getting close too. You could tell by how punishing the pace of his thrusts were. It wasn't long before he came in your mouth. You swallowed. He took his cock out of your mouth, letting you focus on Chris.

As of now, he was slamming himself balls-deep into your dripping heat. You could feel your slick running down your thighs. He yanked on your hair, causing your to moan. He pulled you back so you were half sitting on his lap and kissed you. He thrust his tongue into your mouth and bounced you on his cock, spreading your legs. Your orgasm hit like a swift kick to the face. You didn't expect it. It hit hard. You collapsed against him, letting him support you while you rode it through, twitching and moaning into the kiss. You ground down against him. It was long before he came inside of you. Your walls milked him, squeezing every last drop out of him. He broke the kiss. You started heaving, trying to catch your breath as did he. He pulled out of you, causing some of his seed to spill out of you. You fell down onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

“Holy shit,” was all you said. 

You were moved so you were in the middle of the bed and in between Leon and Chris. They settled down beside you. You were on your side facing Leon, your back to Chris. You felt Chris rubbing the curve of your hip and lower back. Leon was stroking your cheek. Your eyes grew heavy with sleep.

“Best night of my life,” you mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! leave a kudos or comment if you want!  
> also leave me requests on my tumblr (momokodoll ; i have no idea how to hotlink ugh) i will try to do every request i can ＼(^o^)／


End file.
